A Righteous Stand
by WizardWriter23
Summary: Slughorn sits and cowers. Fearing death and seeking salvation. When the time will come, the last hope will arrive. Flooding through Slughorns body and making him a wizard, that ought to be feared


Slughorn stood there, the soft breeze wafting the emerald green robe. The battle had begun many hours ago, and still Slughorn feared leaving the tower and travelling down to the battlements below. Flashes of green made him grimace, he still believing it was his fault that voldamort had grown to the power that he has now. Slughorn twizled his wand between his fingers. Its black shaft inlaid with silver had never destroyed or killed anyone before, but now he felt it had a longing. He could feel it trying to tell him something, something that he had to do. It wanted him to fight, it wanted to fight. To show those that it's master was still powerful and the enemy should have a right to fear this old man.

The sun shone a blood red over the war raging below, screams and shouts echoed up to were Slughorn stood. He slumped against the wall, his head clutched in his hands. Tears welling up ' My fault, my entire fault. Why did I tell him? If I told him to go away maybe this wouldn't of happened ' These questions floated in and out of his head, each competeting to make the bigger impression. Slughorn looked up and caught a glimpse of something just above the mountain in the distance, circling above the black lake. It shone like fire, the outline of the bird gave Slughorn a feeling of hope, it felt so pure and real. It made Slughorn stand to his feet and made his heart burn with courage. A single note was sung out by the bird, a quick bursting note, which cleared the air for one moment. Clearing the world of death and pain and instead gave the world a greater sense of life. Slughorn now understood what it was, the bird was Fawkes, and Dumbledore was watching Slughorn, wanting him to be the true man he was. The warrior inside, the man who he knew he could be. A man who would fight for the greater good, who would fight with such courage, he was a wizard who should be feared. Slughorn looked out to Fawkes and dipped his head, whispering the words " Thank you, old friend. For everything". He looked down to the battle and felt his wand twinge with excitement, it would fight today. He took a deep breath and he dissappearated.

A thin smog hung among the ground, swirling around the ruins of the battlement, slowing penetrating inside the castle, through the large open oak doors. A quick crack and a wizard appeared among it all. His green robes, hung around a large frame, a thin black wand lay in his left wand, while his other was clenched in anger. An emotion of frustration creeping across his face at the sight of the ruined school. Slughorn began to walk past the bulked walls, and fallen stone blocks. Himself worming towards the sound of the war. He stopped dead were he was, he had heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and quickly hid himself behind a shouldering door. Amycus Carrow sauntering round a corner, his black robes trailing behind as he went. Slughorn felt pure hatred creep into his body and he too, walked out from behind the door. Coming face to face with the death eater

Amycus stopped dead for a second looking straight at were Slughorn stood. He had a surprised expression upon his face " So sluggy has come to fight how kind of him. Surprised he hasn't run away" Amycus sneered to himself. Spitting on the floor in front of Slughorns feet " You know what Amycus I actually was thinking of running, hiding. But as you know me im full of surprises. You do not scare me as a death eater, I hastily add Amycus" Slughorn looked deep at Amycus and saw that a confused expression had come across his face. Amycus straightened himself up and held his wand aloft " Lets see if you still got it in you then. You old fool, I've heard you were quite a duellist, back then. Now you a pathetic man, who will die by the hands of death eater" Amycus shot a jet of green light towards with opponent, but Slughorn was fast. He swished his wand infront of himself and he for the fist time felt young again. A thin bolt of red blasted into Amycus' green one and a sound like a cannon echoed throughout the halls. Flashes of green and red danced across the stone and sparks of the same colours jumped form there masters wand and scolded the fallen masonry. Amycus dropped the duel and started sending bolts of blue light at Slughorn who quickly summoned a thin wispy shield that bounced them away harmlessly " Amycus I though you were better than that" said Slughorn as he sent a creamy yellow ball of light at Amycus, who dodged and it instead hit the wall behind him, making it hiss, like being burnt with acid " I could say the same for you sluggy". A quick crack of his wand and Slughorn was thrown backwards against the wall, a dazed look about him. Amycus sent a hollowing laugh, and began shouting loud for more Death Eaters to come, to watch Sluggy die. Quite quickly two death eaters came hurtling round the corner. A mask on a wonky angle was on one of the death eaters face, the other had either lost his or it had been blasted off. Their robes were badly burnt and ripped " Amycus what… We heard you…" The Death Eater trailed off, Amycus finger was pointing right at Slughorn "Well, well, well. Look what you've caught. Hahahaha, old sluggy poking around the castle, probably trying to run away" added the second Death Eater. Amycus looked at them both and then motioned for them to follow him, he walked forward so he was around ten feet away "Watch you two as I kill the wizard. Who got under everyone's feet" Amycus raised his wand for a second time, this time Slughorn would die, by it.

Slughorn sat there unable to do anything, waiting for death. When he remembered what Fawkes did, the phoenix had given him hope, given him courage. Slughorns brain began to tick again, he got shakily to his feet and again raised his wand. It now was held strong and well poised, like a man who had once been known as one of the greatest dueller's around " Amycus this is not a very fair fight, on my terms. I will duel this time, and I will kill you" Amycus laughed and the death eaters followed, but this time Slughorn was first. His hand moved with such fluency and precision, that if a muggle was watching they would of thought it was a sword fight. The first death eater with no mask was the first to go, one quick jab and a twirl of Slughorns wand and he was thrown hard against the shouldering door, Slughorn himself had hidden behind. The second put up a bit more of a fight, but nothing compared to this master duellist, a whiz and a thin bolt of purple and the second death eater fell. Now Amycus stood alone, the last one. He sent a flash of green light but Slughorn through it aside and began to fight with such anger, Amycus looked very worried " Am I still Sluggy Amycus. The old pathetic man did you say. This is not your school and in the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you will leave it" Slughorn with all his might, created a spell of such ferociousness, it screamed as it flew through the air. The spell slammed into Amycus and killed him instantly. He face struck with astonishment and pain, was the last emotion he ever had. Amycus fell to the floor and would rise no more. Slughorn looked gingerly down at the bodies and quickly pulled himself together "Bloody Hell" He whispered to himself and headed of at quite a pace towards the great hall.


End file.
